Love isn't always blind
by Bloodoverwolf
Summary: What if Jake didn't turn out to be the perfect love for renesmee at all? What if he abused her on a daily basis. What will happen when Edward finds out? DARK JACOB! please review, my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Nessie POV

I rolled over, and stifled a deep yawn. I'd only been asleep for 3 hours but the vacant, cold space next to me had disturbed my sea of bliss.

I didn't understand, Jacob is supposed to love me, to care for me, right? But recently i didn't know. I tried hard to ignore the emptiness i felt, but it just wasnt working. He had refused to let me sleep without a blanket, saying that

his heat would keep me warm. Seeing him gone just confused me. I imagined him stalling away into the night, not knowing what he was doing just upset me.

I slowly sat up in bed and got reorientated with the room around me. As i slowly adjused to the light around me i could see the silver and purple humes of my wall paper, and the vast opening to my closet. I sighed, without him I wouldn't be able

to sleep again,It was too cold, and I was too hungry. I didn't want to leave my sanctuary, my family would want to know why Jake wasn't here. What was I to tell them? " I don't know dad, he just stalled off into the night, he'll be back in the morning with fresh clothes on, and I'll pretend I never woke up." Somehow, I didn't think my father would buy that, I think Emmet would buy it even less. As for Rose, she would just love the excuse to rip his throat out. I didn't know what he was doing and I was pretty sure I didnt want to know, not after the conversation I heard between Seth and Sam the week before last.

*Flashback*

"Look, Sam we have a duty to protect, we can't let him do this... we just can't!"

"Its our duty to protect humans Seth, not hybrids, its none of our business. Jake can do whatever he wants with his imprint"

"_His _imprint? listen to you, you've become as perverse as him."

"Shut up, you will let your alpha run his course, that is a direct order Seth, you understand?"

I heard Seth buckle under the weight of the alpha command, whimpering pleas for it to be lifted.

"No Seth, you're lucky Jake hasn't what you're thinking, otherwise you would be in greater pain than you are now, stay away from the mind reader."

*End of flashback*

I sobbed into my pillow. Frightened of what Jake had planned for me, terrified for the potential loss of my one and only soul mate. It was time to talk to my parents about my fears.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I was sat in the living room taking in the smells of the new pillows that Esme had brought in for Jacob. We didn't need comfy pillows, or any pillows at all in fact, we just used atttractive ones to keep up that charade. However, Esme hated

thinking that Jacob would be uncomfortable here. I took a long deep breath, and tasted the lavander and honey. I could also taste packing card and polyester, she had obviously had these imported. From the woody clay aroma, I guessed she

had been on a weekend trip to Egypt! It seemed a little extravagant, for a boy that once slept in nothing but a box for a month, trying to fufill a dare from Emmet. As distressing as this was for Esme, after that we all started to see him

as one of the family. Maybe it was how he longed to fit in and the lengths he would go, or just the sheer amusement he provided us with for a month, but we loved him... but i could never love him as much as my angel. My light in the dark, my sleep in insomnia... my Renesmee. Thinking about her made my unbeating heart warm, and my hard sculpted features soften. Even though she had only been alive for 6 years, she looked and behaved like a fully matured 20 year old. Sometimes it was hard letting my little 6 year old sleep in the same bed as her 24 year old werewolf, but I had to accept the fact that she had a IQ higher than the worlds leading literary genius. I focussed in on her, hoping to hear the relaxing sound of her breathing in her sleep, sometimes hearing her mumble about her books, or her Jake. But this time I heard nothing but sobbing. The sound was enough to make me see red, before I knew what was happening a furious growl ripped out of my chest.

In an suspended heart beat Edward was at my side, hair still wet, from the shower he was taking. "Love, whats the matter?"

"Can't you hear her Edward?" I frantically gasped.

I watched with painful detail, as he slowly exhailed, expecting to hear he heard the soft sobbing, his face showed a multitude of emotions, in the space of half a second. Worry, hurt, shock, anger and worry. In the next half a second he had roughly scooped me up and we were flying up the stairs, in an atempt to comfort our little nudger.

I softly knocked on the door and so quietly, i heard the shadow of a bear whisper "come in, but please shield me mum,"

We both heard Edward growl, and even more quietly through the door, she begged "Please Daddy, I need to do this my way"

When we heard the pleading urgency of her voice, there was no way we could deny her,I focussed my shield around her, bracing myself for the worst news possible.

I wasn't sure i was ready for this...


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie POV  
I was just lying in bed, sobbing again for yet a lonely night, when my parents burst through the door, my fathers face full of anger and my mothers face full of concern. Oh now was I going to explain this to them...

Edwards POV  
Bella hadn't put up her shield, what was she doing? Probably giving us an insight into the truth in a her silly little way. I watched as my delicate little baby raised her palm to her mothers neck and felt like being sick when I saw what she played to my beautiful wife. The night after night of screaming, her sobbing in bed after he stormed out, him crawling back home smelling of that familiar scent that Ness couldnt quite place. And the worst, most horrific thing I had ever seen in my life, him demanding all of her, him forcing himself on her in the most disgusting way. Saying he loved her and that if she loved him too she would allow him to have his vile way. Her refusing, him changing into a wolf and snapping and growling until out of fear she relented. I was going to kill him, no I was going to find him and break every bone in his body, watch him heal and then do it again, and again and again. I was going to make him had we missed this?  
I looked at my wife and we knew what we needed to do...

Bella POV  
"Come on Renesseme, we are going to take you home, he will never touch you again" I was so angry, but i know I had to hold it together, if not for anyone but for my family. She could come home, find love with someone that deserved her. Her eyes glistened with tears, forming like little diamonds in the corner of her eyes. She stood with one fluid movement and said "Come on then, he'll be home soon" We knew he would, and he would have us to face... not only us, Emmet and Jasper too. God help that disgusting mutt when Rose gets her hands on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake POV  
I was watching from the trees, her snide parents marching in, marching back out with my girl. My imprint. She was my business, what the hell did they thing they were doing interfering with my possessions. They were going to take her away from me, I could feel it. I have done nothing wrong! I didn't ask for this damn imprint, it just happened! She didn't hold me to the earth, she held my wolf here. As much as I hated her, my wolf just wanted to claim her as his. He needed her. But she didn't want him, she wanted me. If I was ever going to get her to come back I'd have to do something big, something bold... I howled and summoned my pack.

Seth POV  
I had been months since we heard from Sam, or Jake. Sam resented using the alpha command on me and couldn't even look me in the eye. Jake... we non of us wanted to be protecting the same tribe as him, he was disgusting. I was just running, running through the forest of la push and somehow wound up outside chief swans place. I could smell the scent of Bella from all those years ago, back when she was still human. My wolf whined in pity for her and he family, I needed to moved. I a trance like state I just sat in the clearing outside her house and watched as her Dad pulled into the driveway. He seemed so strained nowadays, probably still trying to get his head around the supernatural. His 6-year-old granddaughter, his granddaughter that was as tall as him. He saw me, he went for his gun. This was it, this was going to be some sort of release some pain to relieve the stress. Just as I closed my eyes, willing the sharp bullet to come I heard an angry howl .A howl I couldn't ignore. It was my alpha, and he needed help...


	5. Chapter 5

Emmet POV  
"Ohhh come on Rosie, lets just play twister one more time... I'm bored!" I was bored. Jasper was sulking, Alice was god knows where and Rose was more interested in looking in the latest magazines to see if any of her clothing lines had been accepted. Apparently Vogue was not enough, apparently according to her and a rather jealous Alice, a clothing line wasn't anything unless you were featured in Italian Vogue. This was so stupid, she looked good that's all that counted. I just wanted something interesting to happen. Maybe for the brooding Jasper to climb a tree and fall out and temporarily lose a limb. If I had blushing Bella back, I could be making innuendos and embarrassing her. She doesn't get embarrassed anymore, just naughty. Last time I made fun of her, she made me eat a whole chocolate bar, saying that her and Carlisle had found a way to condense a whole bear into an easy to eat snack... can't believe I fell for it! I was wrenching up lumps of sugar for days. I giggled at the thought.  
Suddenly a massive crash brought me out of my slumber. The door fell off its hinges and Edward stood there cradling a broken Nessie. Jasper flew down the stairs and Esmé ran out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

Jasper POV  
I fell to my knees. The amount of angst and anger rolling off the three members of my family was too hard to bear. I couldn't cope, there were just too many emotions. I didn't know what to do, it was as if I was changing from human to vampire again. Before I knew it my toes were tingling and the pain had been lifted. Bella had put up her shield, that was a blessing sometimes! I looked across the front room to find every single member of my family doubled over in pain... I must have been projecting. What had happened to them to cause such a strong emotional reaction. I had no idea.  
"Right everybody, we have something we need to show you" Edward spoke in a brisk manner, in a way that finally made me see him for what we are... dead inside. "First we need Carlisle and Alice back here." Esme ran to the kitchen and ten minutes later Carlisle strode through the door with a very stern look on his face. No one could get hold of Alice, where could she be? Well she couldn't be hurt, I'd feel it, that's the beauty of a mates pull. She had probably just got distracted shopping... although its a wonder she didn't see that we would need her... not unless the wolves were involved.

Edward POV  
I couldn't wait any longer for Alice to turn up. "Right now that we are nearly all here, everyone touch a part of Ness, she has something she needs to show you." I stood back reading everyones minds. All confused and perhaps a little shockingly Emmet finally excited that something was happening. He thought that Nessie was going to tell him she had married Aro, or that Seth was actually a woman... he didn't have a clue as to what he was about to see...


	6. authors note

Hey guys,

First of all i am so sorry for the ridiculous gap between updating, but no more I promise! I will finish this story! and another apology for posting this a/n in as a chapter, i'm not to great at navigating fanfiction just yet!

Its lovely to see that you are all reading! so drop me a line and let me know what you think! Authors thrive on reviews! :)

Lots of love from blood over wolf! :)

x


End file.
